Fallen God of the Beginning
by Kami of Anime
Summary: Is the beginning always so bleak? In a world where god is believed dead, what if only half of what makes up 'God' got killed in the great war? How would this affect the changes and the world around them? Come read to find out. Saying this now but there is a mention of incest at the beginning and a brief mention of light gore. Lemons will come eventually and genderbends are a must.
1. The Beginning

Hey guys. As far as I know, this specific type of story has never been ventured before. Fans that like my other stories, besides creators gift since that is my momento of my best friend, will not be continued...sorry. what will be happening though is a reboot of several of those, I just don't know when. Between this one and work plus my daily problems in life, I don't have the time to write as much as I used to.

Anyway, I haven't seen this used yet and as far as I know, unless people use this first, I claim rights on this rights-less site to only the concept that I am using in here.

I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.

"Why are you doing this Vali? Why them?"

A male voice spoke this. It was none other than the governor general of the fallen angels, Azazel.

In reply, a female spoke up. The descendant of Lucifer, Valerie Lucifer.

"You and I both know it was only a matter of time, Azazel. I want strong opponents to fight, and while 'He' is very strong, he has no drive to actually fight me seriously. I can come to her and become strong enough to take on Great Red, and in doing so, I can make him take me as an enemy to fight. let's see him ignore me, then. Goodbye Azazel. Give my regards to Naruto."

Suddenly, black mist appeared out of nowhere that formed into a massive head looking like that of Cerberus that bite down hard on nothing but then dissipated to reveal a man cloaked in black. All black, from the jeans that have a silver chain hanging from them to the tight shirt to even the cloak.

The man spoke "I already received them. You know I always hear you Vali. You should know this by now. As for you Azazel, can you not hurry up this meeting. Other important matters are needing your attention remember?"

Of course, the presence of the man caused differed reactions.

most of the two peerages there blushed, the devil leaders flinched unconsciously, and the angel leaders had a mix of happiness and sadness well up in them at the sight of the man.

Azazel, generally not giving a fuck, said "Well Michael, Gabriel, do you not wish to say hi to your father?"

And that sprung loads of questions and not too many answers.

 **10 minutes later**

The man created his own chair from that same black mist he appeared in and it magically became wooden, which he sat in on the side of the room.

Azazel then explained "This is Naruto. But many that are old enough to remember, know him as 'God'...or at least half of it. You see, from our perspective, there has only been one known world to us. To him, this is the second.

He came from the original world that eventually gave him powers to create beings like us...but he is not the only one. God used to be two entities. Naruto, in his old world, was actually twins. He and his sister were born on the night of one of the darkest nights his birthplace ever saw. The result was his parents fighting and sealing two halves of a nine tailed spirit fox into each of the twins.

This made the two ostracized and hated by the village he grew up in. With only his sister as family though, he took care of her. Took village beatings for both of them. Saved her many times from overzealous drunk villagers trying to rape her. Even giving half of his own little food to her so she could survive.

When they got their own apartment, he cooked for her and helped her out. They became ninja together. Were on the same team in fact, because the village leader believed that he would do much better with her than constantly worrying if she was safe from the villagers and possibly dying on a mission.

After some time, they eventually apparently fell in love with each other. It turned out though that with them being twins, they shared the same destiny. Holding the power of descendants of the first living goddess. So they and another teammate of theirs named Sasuke had fought to seal the great goddess because she sought to kill all of mankind by making them her mindless slaves.

They succeeded and peace spread for that world. But, the member Sasuke wished to settle down, not have to worry about his power any longer. With the sage's blessing, he gave his power to them.

So now, the sister had all of the physical energy for the peace and calm she radiated and the creation of creatures. Meanwhile, the brother Naruto took the visual prowess and abilities for a protection for his sister. They then left the world after a while, since chakra, their life energy was slowly being forgotten how to be wielded, much like they hoped.

They then founded a new earth on this planet. They created all of us, starting with Michael onward. And all was normal...for a time. Lucifer himself used to be an angel that worked for heaven. He just got greedy. Saw human women and the other angelic women and was furious that he could not have one to himself without committing sin that would make him fall. So due to that, he became mad at 'God'.

He fell, also with some loyal angels, all the way to hell. but due to where they landed, their wings burned and solidified. The later relearned how to fly but the damage was done. Out of spite, Lucifer made it so that the new race born of them, the devils, would all be naturally born like this through magic incantation.

some others fell but due to lust and other things, but since some of them were not fully wanting to leave 'God' they only fell to the earth...becoming beings like me...a fallen angel.

When the war came between the three factions, it was the first time we had seen 'God' use their power in a deadly way. Of course it hurt to do so but it needed to be done. To protect the other half.

Soon though, with the dragons getting involved or fighting their own battles on our field like Ddraig and Albion, Naruto was needed elsewhere to help stave of the attacks. But there was a reason why Naruto was the iron fist that shielded his sister. She, on her own, is not that strong. She stopped creating destructive techniques long ago to focus on creation of life and being a support and healer to Naruto.

While Naruto was off fighting to ensure the victory on one front, Satan Lucifer snuck behind enemy lines and confront who he knew to be half of 'God'. Natsumi, Naruto's sister was then taken and murdered then and there to try to end this war, with a victory for the devils. But he never counted on the result of doing this, and how much destruction it would cause.

Naruto flashed into the area in a burst of light and saw the sight, his sister, the one thing he had in this world to always be by his side was killed in cold blood while he was away dealing with the distraction from the other devils.

With that, he snapped...

 _Flashback, over 700 years ago (I am aware that isn't right, but for my concept it is)_

"You... our own creation...One that both Natsumi and I created together...took your mother's life...YOU'RE DEAD!"

He rushed in and delivered a slice from a clawed hand to Lucifer's face. Following that, he continued by jumping to him and slicing him in the gut. He then continued to brutalize him until he was no more than a mutilated corpse.

From there, he continued on a murder spree for all members of the war. When he woke up next, he only could see chaos around him. And soon after had to seal Trihexa to ensure it would not bring any further harm than he already caused.

 _Flashback end_

"And from there the rest is history, aside from the fact that he has been in self-appointed exile from heaven and refuses too much contact with anyone. Really, this is as big a group as he's been in for the past few centuries."

After he finished speaking, he looked around and saw that Michael had a sad face, Gabriel was crying waterfalls, same with Serafall and they were strangely hugging each other for comfort. Sirzechs was thinking on just how much his predecessor messed up. Grayfia was off to the side sitting next to rias and her group who were all openly crying by the end, minus Grayfia who merely shed a couple tears. Sona's group wasn't that much better off. The only difference was Sona and Tsubaki being more composed while the rest cried...even Saji.

As for Naruto, he said and did nothing. He had long since reached the point of showing no emotion for the events that took his light away. And with that light, so were his emotions and the ability to feel also stolen.

He merely turned to Azazel and said "If you are done, I will be leaving...make it quick, I expect you to be back helping me within the hour."

And with that, the black mist returned, and swept Naruto away with it.

Azazel then turned to the other leaders and said "That is why I was hoping to push this meeting so much. If anything, we should definitely form an alliance. At the least, we can do it as something as a first step to repair the damage done. To ensure that we have begun mending the damage that taking away half of God had done."

Michael said "I agree with you Azazel. It has been a long time sore subject but we need this alliance...if nothing but for father."

Gabriel tearfully nodded and sniffed.

Sirzechs said "Yes, while it was ultimately our side that did the damage, it would still be nice to be able to start to undo the damage that has already been done by my predecessor."

Azazel smile and said "Well then, let's get it under way then."

And thus began the Biblical Factions 3-way alliance.

 **Grigori HQ**

Black mist rolled in and everyone present in the area knew that Naruto was back.

He walked his way back to the house he was staying in. An area of HQ that was given to him by Azazel for his personal use.

When he walked through the door, he came to a rather usual sight. One of many fallen angel females that now work for him inside or outside his place.

This one in particular, Raynare. The same fallen that killed Issei and got him into this mess. She should be dead. But instead, she was taken and saved by Naruto since he saw much potential in her and the others in her small group. Of course Dohnaseek was unpleased and has been off the grid for some time...until he was killed due to being involved in the incident with the holy swords.

But back to Raynare, She was currently wearing a rather skimpy maid outfit, if you could call it that. It had a white apron, black thigh high stockings a thong that was revealed by the back since there was no actual dress on and a pair of high heels and a maid bow upon her head.

She was currently bending at the waist to both give Naruto a full view of her body but also in greeting.

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama. I hope everything went smoothly."

He merely replied in his emotionless tone "As much as expected. You made sure the others have all gotten up and dressed for the day right?"

Though she has gotten used to it, she still flinches sometimes when hearing a voice like that even when she looks like she currently does.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. They are merely waiting for your arrival."

He nodded and said "Good. Now get ready...we have some errands to run and I don't need any delays because people can't keep eyes and hands where they belong."

With that she bowed and left to change "Right away, master."

* * *

So that's it for now. I can't think of anymore for the moment so here ya go. Anyway, shout out to Renegade Soldier for checking my stuff alot and commenting. On top of that, all that read it through and like it, I'm trying to work on more but ya know how it goes with jobs and all.

Yes harem. Yes, loads of people. Yes, genderbent Vali. Not original for Valerie but it works. And even though you couldn't get it because I was vague there, genderbent Kiba, Issei, and Gasper. I couldn't think of a name for a genderbent Issei so for now it's the same until someone gives me a good name.

I am trying to think and write on the others but it will take a while.

And so I will now say good day.

So keep it chill and remember to keep in mind the names for female Issei.

Peace,

Kami Of Anime


	2. The Fallen God Makes The First Move

Hey guys. Nice start for it wouldn't you say?

Anyway, there is now a winner for female Issei.

The winner is Megumi Hyoudou from NarutoxKushina19.

Congrats...and interesting name.

Now then, let's get started.

I own only my original concept...that is all.

* * *

While Raynare was getting changed, Naruto sat back in a chair in the living room. Nowadays, he doesn't think about the past too much, but it's hard not to when something like that meeting brings up too many old memories. Especially when it is with the devil and angel faction.

"Damn that Azazel. Always making decisions that he knows will fail. This is such a waste of time."

Raynare came down and said "Ready to go now Naruto-sama."

He nodded and left out the door with her silently following him.

Inwardly, she wishes the best for him. She really hopes that one day he could get better. But she knows how hopeless it is. The only way he would be happy again would be with his love and light. Something she is very envious for.

The continued to walk all the way to their destination. It was quite the distance but Naruto often will walk simply because of the extra time he will have to himself. Even with Raynare with him, she will only really speak when she has something on her mind or is asked to by Naruto when she is around him.

"We're here. Take your place with the others now, Raynare."

She went over and stood with the others. All women, but they are missing one person.

There is Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Sakuya, Alisa , and the missing member is Vali.

Naruto spoke up and said "Today, there is a change in our original plans. Instead of me training you in your individual powers and gifts, we are going to have a group battle. All of you versus me. Now the purpose for today is two-fold. One, it will teach you that you cannot always think you are the strongest, someone will always be stronger than you and you need to know how to fight together to overcome that.

The second, is this...Valerie has betrayed us. She will no longer be here for this training. Truthfully, I simply using this to show you that while Valerie has left, I do not take kind to betrayal. The outcome of this battle, will show you just how badly you will be beaten if you choose to follow her path. Now then, come."

They all charged at him. Raynare threw a ball of light up and had it shatter to blind him while Mittelt and Kalawarner combined energy to shoot at him in a massive spear. Sakuya fired a barrage of bullets from her massive gun while Alisa throws her own in by using the machine gun feature of her weapon.

He merely stood there and let loose some of his massive power and disintegrated the attack into nonexistence.

"Is that it? I thought I drilled that into your mind and body that something this weak can't even touch me. Now come, or I will."

Alisa quickly changed her gun into her blade form and charged toward him at his beckoning saying "As you wish."

She sliced her weapon down and met resistance in the form of dark red energy appearing in mid-air.

"Weak."

Soon she was joined by the others minus Sakuya since she was a support only person. Blades made of red, purple, and blue all came down in an attempt to at least touch him.

No such luck though as their bodies all met a crushing force that pushed them all several yards back. Immediately after, Sakuya felt a force pulling her toward the red-haired God. Being support means she often doesn't have to worry about unnecessary fighting for her.

But not around Naruto, since he demands that no one be a weak link. The downside, she hasn't been being trained for that long so she isn't too familiar with his powers and how to fight him. This ended with her getting pulled into his grasp and choked for a second before he held her hostage while giving a life lesson to them.

"Now pay very close attention. If you make a wrong move, she dies."

This instantly had them on alert since, when it came to the red-haired God, you never could tell if he was serious or not.

Sakuya, for her part was terrified, since she hasn't been very much able to grasp his teaching methods. He's only been teaching her for a few months and he never lets too much slip away except what the training is for that day. As such, she could very much feel that he might actually kill her.

Alisa said "Come on, Naruto-sama you can't be serious. You've been training us to help you. If she dies, then she isn't much use to you is she?"

He stared straight at her and gave nothing away as he said "I would simply have to wait for her gear to be reincarnated, that's how the 'system' works. Her as a person has no actual value to me. I know none of you enough nor care enough to actually be worried about you dying. Now, let me give you this scenario. Alisa, kill Mittelt...or Sakuya dies."

All the girls were getting nervous and scared...they didn't know what to actually do.

Alisa put away her sword by commanding it mentally to go back to its sealed state. "I won't do it...I'm sorry, but I can't kill one of my comrades just to save one of my other comrades. There's no point if we lose one either way."

Naruto allowed a sliver of a smirk to appear. "Good job, girls. Sacrifice is never the answer. As long as you work together and cover each other's backs, this will not happen. If it ever does...work to get your comrades back. That's all for now. I know it is rather short, but we have a few things to do. Namely, dealing with a certain descendant of my Satanic lineage. All of you, take today off and give yourselves a break. When we do this tomorrow, do not expect such a short day of training."

With that, he received a chorus of "Yes, Naruto-sama."

* * *

Naruto is currently making his way to a room in HQ that holds the descendant in question. He opens the door to hear the nurse being cussed out and said descendant asking how they dare restrain 'one as high and noble as herself'.

Naruto stood there until finally saying "Are you quite done antagonizing the woman who has seen to it that you don't die from that Lolita Lizard?"

She took one look at him before smirking "Oh goodie. The Fallen God himself graces me with his presence. How's the sister? Oh wait, she's dead because the original Lucifer got to her while you were busy trying to protect that weak thing you called an other half."

The only thing that earned her was silence and an overbearing weight on her body. She could physically feel his aura weighing down on her and it was slowly suffocating her. While in her restraints, she tapped the bed as much as possible and managed to squeeze out "Mercy" before she was allowed to breathe again.

He stated "Try antagonizing the one who created your whole damned species again and see what happens."

He said that in an obvious tone that taunted her to say something like that again.

He said "Now that you've finally shut that good for nothing trap of yours, I will say this. You have one chance to live. You work for me now. If you choose wrongly here, I will merely erase you where you lay."

After much debate and inner fighting with her pride, she sighed and nodded.

"Good. For starters, you find your way back to that stupid dragon and work on the inside until I give you the go ahead otherwise. Keep track of Valerie. If she begins to show definite signs of wanting to incite a war with any of the factions for her damned ego, report to me and I will deal with it.

With that, he turned around and teleported himself elsewhere.

* * *

The Occult Research Club had been thrown for a loop when they found out the truth. 'God' is two beings and to top it off, one of them died, while the other fell into the hatred and pain of loss.

Not exactly the kind of out there that they were used to. Especially when self-same Fallen God suddenly teleports himself into their club room.

Rias instantly gained a serious face and asked "What is it you need, Fallen God? I didn't think you would so readily teleport into my territory unannounced. With you being on the Fallen Angels side, you could incite war doing something like occupying enemy territory without notice."

He stared at her before moving on past that sentence and said "I need to see the Red Dragon Empress. There is something that I must speak with her about."

Naruto turned his head partially around as he heard an 'eep!' from behind the door.

Rias called her in. "Come on in Megumi-chan, we all heard you." She meekly walked in with an embarrassed smile on and said "So, you needed to speak to me, Kami-sama?"

Although, she and all the other devils slightly flinched due to both the presence and mention of God.

He sighed and said "I am not Kami, Sekiryukogo. I am just an extremely powerful immortal. As far as the world is concerned, God is dead. My angelic kin simply keep the name alive for their power and the power of holy rituals. I came to speak to you but there are too many ears that hang around here for my liking."

The next thing they knew, all of them suddenly found themselves and part of the room in the dimensional gap.

"That's better. what must be discussed is this...You will soon be approached by your rival once more...Valerie is very much obsessed with power. Thus the reason I refuse to fight her seriously. Any modicum of power she gleams from me will instantly destroy her gear the second it is absorbed. I wished to warn you because she will seek you out due to wanting to fight you again. Not to mention that now that she is on the outside of the factions and I am in support of this arrangement, she will try doubly hard to make it as difficult for the great three as possible to try and gain my attention to want to fight her."

They sat silently there and absorbed the information. When they caught up, Rias said "Thank you for the advanced warning Naruto-san. That will give us at least some time before she comes and some time to train Megumi-chan to handle more of her gear's power. We will make good use of this warning."

He nodded and said "That is all...Good day Gremory." With that he teleported them back to the normal world before leaving in a murder of crows that dissipated into nothing.

Megumi and Rias both said in unison "That was so cool. He has to teach me that."

* * *

Valerie finally made it back to Khaos Brigade HQ. She then immediately walked through the door to the house lodging she and her team would be sharing. She saw two people in the room she first walked into.

"So you finally came back from your mission to look over your boyfriend, nya~ Vali-chan?"

She hid it very well but oh so subtly, you could see a very small tinge of pink on her cheeks.

She looked down slightly and closed her eyes while saying "You never give up on that do you, Kuroka? He isn't my boyfriend but yes I am finally done with that mission."

The other female in the room spoke "So now what Valerie-sama? What should we do about Naruto-sama? He isn't exactly forgiving when it comes to betrayal. He may very well end up actually trying to kill you in the future. Heaven forbid he take no chances and just straight up erases you from existence, where would that leave us?"

Valerie said "Oh please, Arthuria, you give him too much credit. He won't actually fight me unless I start to threaten his immediate vicinity and even then, if there are other people who can fight in the area, he'll be the last to even think of fighting...very much an observer when it comes to fighting for the most part. I only saw a glimpse of his powers due to him training me along with a group of people, all directly under him. He just doesn't care enough to."

Arthuria merely nodded and stayed silent again. Kuroka smirked and said "Whatever you say, Vali-chan Nya~"

The teasing glint in her eye told that she knew more than she let on about this whole mission thing, but due to the situation, refused to say anything further.

* * *

Crows suddenly flew into the room and crashed into one central spot while slowly making up a person.

From that black silhouette, Naruto formed and began walking to a door that was entirely black and even gave off this eerie black aura to ward anyone else off from entering.

He opened the door and went in before it closed itself.

He stopped right in front of an altar looking object, that had a coffin holding someone and a large effigy in the honor of his beloved sister and love, Natsumi Uzumaki.

"Hello again, dearest sister. Natsumi-chan, today I trained the girls again. They're getting better. they need more work though. They can't fight stronger opponents quite yet but I feel that they are close. Our children are finally working a treaty so there will be peace. Your dream is finally coming true of our children working in harmony. I really wish you could see this...maybe in another life."

Suddenly, he could hear a voice...a faint whisper..."Onii-sama...Help...me...I'm...scared...and c-cold...Save...me."

He sent his sensory abilities into overdrive to find where that came from...only to come up empty.

'What was that? Why only now am I hearing this? She shouldn't need to use that way to talk unless...'

His eyes widened and he said "That's it!"

She would have to be in a different dimension to need that ability. It was a specific chakra echolocation that sent out a message to the other sibling that allowed the other to physically feel and hear what the other wanted to convey.

Naruto frowned though since he would have no way of getting there still. The portals to travel dimensions like that are only opened with Yin and Yang combined. They could take of the others power and make portals back when they were both there bathing in each other's presence, but after centuries apart, they could no longer do this.

The only way for him to get to her would be by having an intense amount of yang chakra work with him to make the portal. Sadly, the only major source like what he would require is from Ophis. The only way she would help is him working for her to ensure victory over Great Red.

He would never do that. She is too much of a risk to even bother. Naruto looked at the other options and sighed. He would need to confront Ophis for this to work.

Off to meet her he goes...at Khaos Brigade HQ.

* * *

 **That's it for now guys.**

 **So a few things. How'd you like the small showing to give you a clue what happened to Katarea? And may I say...female Arthur anyone?**

 **I showed you a bit of what goes on with Valerie and her group.**

 **Showed a little bit of Rias and her O.R.C.**

 **Showed what he would do on some of his alone time.**

 **In other news, I wanted this done two days ago but that didn't happen. I had to rewrite a section of this so I took longer than usual. Other than that, work.**

 **My stories are up for adoption...except this one, the Masochistic Communications one, and the one for my friend Sara.**

 **I want to clean up my stories so anyone who wants them, be my guest.**

 **On top of that, are there any female Madara fans out there?**

 **If so, do you know of any Naruto x Female Madara fanfiction?**

 **I only know of the one from Ragna3Bloodedge and the Lewd New World by Evil Fuzzy 9.**

 **If there are any others, point them out. I must get my fix.**

 **Also, yay...I apparently gained just enough interest with this that I have a review in spanish. So glad I understand it so I don't seem like an idiot trying to figure out what it says by using translate.**

 **Anyway, have a good day and drop a review too.**

 **Also, questions, concerns, or adoptions? PM me and we can talk.**

 **Peace...**

 **Kami Of Anime**


	3. The Most Devoted Kind Of Love

Hey guys. I know it has been a while. I've just been busy is all.

So I have decided for the health of my sanity...or what's left...that all stories except for this one and my completed works are up for adoption. There is also several that have disappeared from my stories...

The reason? They have already been adopted.

Take a peek and see if there are any you would like while there still are stories to adopt.

I also forgot to mention that there is actually about a day difference from the original events and when he got the message...my bad.

Anyway, let's get it on...

 _Last time..._

 _A faded Chakra Echolocation message was sent to Naruto by none other than his sister. Why only now? Who knows..._

 _He decides that he has no other option but to go to the HQ of the Khaos Brigade to beseech Ophis for her Yang power to create the portal he needs._

...Or so he originally thought.

He thought a bit deeper on it. Other people that he could speak with about this matter. People that know him well. That have been around longer than even him.

He teleported himself away to a location that now is the home of one of the only beings that could give the answers he needed...

He needed to see the truly original Kyuubi...

Deep in the heart of the city of Kyoto, there is a shrine that is dedicated to the Goddess Amaterasu. It is in this shrine that both Yasaka, the leader of the Yokai Faction, and Lady Amaterasu herself are conversing.

"So then, it's been confirmed? The Biblical Factions are having a true alliance?" These words were spoken by Yasaka.

"Hai. I have confirmed it with one of my subordinates. To top it off, it seems the Khaos Brigade has started to move. They sent both mages and the devil Leviathan's descendant equipped with one of Ophis' snakes to kill all the current leaders."

Yasaka gasped slightly in surprise and said "But doing so would greatly disrupt the power balance. Why would they do that?"

Amaterasu shook her head, "That much is unknown at the moment. What we do know is that, after shutting down that operation soundly, Lucifer's descendant left with a member of her team that is also part of the terrorist group. On top of that, _He_ showed up afterwards to offer a warning and keep peace talks going."

Yasaka's eyes widened "you mean-"

A third voice made itself known "I-it w-was Naruto-kun, w-wasn't it, Ama-chan?"

Turning to this person who dares call her so casually, They spot the only figure besides a certain few that could say her name that way.

It was a woman that had hair of a fire-y burnt orange that bordered on red. She had red eyes with slit pupils that currently showed glimmers of hope in the form of small droplets of water in her eyes. She had a small nose and full, naturally red lips. She was wearing a royal purple kimono with soft, baby blue petals falling on it. Her Kimono also was falling off one shoulder.

Softening her eyes at the sight of the woman...the Original Kyuubi.

She knew the kind of turmoil that she has gone through. After not only feeling herself lose the connection to one of her precious people, but also the other entirely shutting her, her sisters, and anyone else out...She was in such emotional wreckage, she nowadays rarely ever shows her face. She starves for as long as possible and only eats when she has to, only eating enough to not die.

Plus, she straight up flinches if someone brings up Naruto, almost if someone had struck her. She simply was devastated when he left her all alone. And yet, she still can't hate him, after all this time. Her negative emotion sensing allows her to feel what he feels, even from this distance.

She could tell that he is in great pain. And at least knowing this much, she can't hate him. Even if she wanted to, she can't, because...

...She loves him...with all her heart.

"Kurami-chan, you're out again. How do you feel?" Asked Amaterasu.

The now named Kurami shook her head and said "Don't...Don't try and change the subject...You were speaking about Naruto-kun, weren't you?"

The Goddess simply sighed in resignation and replied "Yes, Kura-chan. It was reported that Naruto-kun was there at the peace talks briefly to see through to the success of them. Shortly after, he left."

You could see pure happiness show on her face as she smiled as wide as she could and started to let loose her tears.

"Thank...you **sob**...Thank you so much..." She then ran to Amaterasu and hugged her really closely as she cried.

Were there, men present and were it any other situation, noses would be bleeding from the two voluptuous women giving each other a hug.

Next Day, when Naruto discovers the message

Kurami woke up, feeling a bit better now that she heard anything about how Naruto is doing. She idly entertained the wonderful thought of him coming to see her, for anything, like he used to centuries ago. She brushed that away. There was no way he would do that...not now anyway...

She got into a silky red kimono with a dark orange obi before going to the dining area to get something to eat.

When she walked out, she asked one of the servants politely to make her something to eat. She surprised them by asking it to be a full breakfast.

She went to the dining area, where Yasaka, Kunou, Amaterasu and her sisters Susano'o and Tsukuyomi were eating and conversing.

"Morning ladies."

Tsukuyomi and Susano'o were surprised and said "Kurami, nice to see you out again."

Kurami sat down next to little Kunou and rubbed her head.

Soon, the servants brought in Kurami's food, which got a look of surprise all around the table.

Amaterasu said "A full meal, Kurami? That's a surprise."

Kurami blushed a little and said "I couldn't help it. Hearing about Naruto-kun and how he's starting to be active again has made me feel better. I want to eat some more, if for no one else except for Naruto-kun."

At that, everyone except for Kunou gained softened expressions.

Tsukuyomi softly stated "Even now, you are extremely devoted to him, aren't you Kurami-chan? Most would love to have someone as loyal as you turn their way."

She just nodded in response and replied "I could never love someone besides him. He gave me everything. He took my hate away, became my first friend, gave me a real body again...he created a whole species dedicated to me. How could I not love him? He's everything I have ever wanted and needed in a man."

All the girls smiled, even Kunou.

"Well, I thi-" was all Susano'o got out before a small black flame appeared on the center of the table.

Tsukuyomi said "sis?"

Amaterasu looked at it as well but said "That's not mine. It won't let me control it."

The flame then moved over to the floor, where they all stood up and followed it. When it stopped a few feet in front of the table, it became more tongues of fire before becoming a black blaze that built itself into the shape of a man. It then disappeared to reveal a man wearing all black with blood red hair and bright, azure eyes.

Every woman in the room had eyes wider than plates. When she got over her shock, her eyes softened and begun to gain moisture followed by tears falling while she sobbed.

"N- **sob** Naru- **sniff** Naruto-kun!" exclaimed an overjoyed Kurami that jumped straight at him and gave him a massive hug.

She continued to cry while he softly rubbed her back while saying nothing.

When she finally stopped, she wiped her eyes and said "Y-you're r-r-really h-here. I...I can't believe you're actually here. Y-you are really here, right Naruto-kun? This isn't a twisted dream, right?"

He merely lifted his hand and placed it on her head, before proceeding to rub her fox ears with the same amount of gentleness she fondly remembers him doing this with so long ago.

"I missed you too...Kura-chan..."

He then turned serious and said "I need your help. Today, I received a Chakra Echolocation message...from Natsumi. I need your help with a plan to get to where she is...but I need lots of yang energy for that. Can you help me once more,...Kurami?"

She tearfully but joyfully nodded.

"Yeah, I have loads of yang chakra that you can use, remember?"

He then says "It's been a while, I had forgotten. Thank you, Kurami...for always being there to help me."

She nodded before they both started work on getting a plan made. And no matter how hard she tried to look serious, Kurami couldn't stop smiling.

She was too happy...Naruto was with her again. She felt better than she has in centuries...she felt...

Complete...

So that was this chapter guys. I know this was a ways off...work and shit.

Anyway, Female Kyuubi...oh and one that is deeply in love with and devoted to Naruto.

Also, I am fully aware of just how fast the first two chapters went.

Things will slow down from here.

we will venture away from dxd for a bit, as he needs to go to another universe to find his sister.

Anyway, let me know what you think.

If you have questions, PM me.

Have a good day guys...

Also, review...

Kami of Anime


End file.
